A week with the club
by moon.dust.demon
Summary: Haruhi's best friend just got her heart broken. To make her feel better, she will have to spend an entire week with the hostclub boys. Will she forget her heart break or will it just make it worst?
1. meeting the host club

**Hi everyone, ok so this is my first story ever publishing. I know there might be some mistakes and I -apologize. Hope you like it.**

So i was a student at Ouran academy. I was very known with the host club since Haruhi was my best friend. I had met her one day and i knew automatically that she was a girl, so we started going out for drinks and she would tell me about the host club and everyone in it. We would always laugh when we would chat about them even tho i had never met them before.

One day, Haruhi had forgotten her book in class, so I desided to bring it to her at the host club. I opened the door and saw 6 guys standing there. I saw a tall blonde who I pointed as Tamaki. Two ginger headed twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. A tall man with black hair wairing glasses, Kyoya. A little boy holding a bunny and a tall man with the boy on his sholders, Honey and Mori. The blonde man said"I'm sorry but the host club is closed." I looked at them all and said "I know, I'm just looking for Haruhi." The man with black hair and glasses said " you'll have to come back tomorrow. You can see Haruhi then."

I was about to turn around and i said "ok, just tell her that she forgot her book in class and that I have it." I was almost turned around when i felt a hand turn me back and Tamaki was looking right at me. I had my eyes wide open in shock and my arms crossed over the book and pressed against my chest. He looked at me sternly and said "she?!" "Y-ya, h-Haruhi." "How do you know" he asked.

Before I could answer, Haruhi came around the corner and saw me and said " oh hi Alexa. " she saw tamaki staring at me and said "tamaki! Get off her!" Tamiki backed up and Haruhi came next to me. When i saw her I was relived. I smiled and said "hey. You forgot your book in class so i thought i might bring it to you. Theses guys are more then you think." I joked. She said "tell me about it." And we both laughed.

Soon, we were interrupted by tamaki who said "how does she know that your a girl?" Haruhi turned to him and said "she's my best friend. She knew when I first met her." Tamiki said "oh... Well welcome..." He waited for my name so i smiled and said "Alexa. My names Alexa." He said "hello Alexa. I'm..." Before he could finish i said "oh, I know who you are. Your tamaki." I turned to Kyoya and said "Your Kyoya." I turned to the twins "Your Kaoru and Hikaru, not sure which is which but il figure it out." I turned to Mori and said" Your Mori. And..." I looked around and found the little boy with his bunny at my feet. I bent down and said with a smile "and your Honey." He gave me a big smile and ran back to Mori as I stood back up.

Soon, I felt someone on ech of my sholders and i looked to find the twins on ech side. They said in sync "how did you know who we were?" "Well, you guys are known all over the school and Haruhi has told me about you guys." The twins grinned and said " Haruhi talks about us?" And they turned to Haruhi who was beside us and she said "ya well someone had to warn her about you guys." And I held back a little giggle which some escaped. The twins looked back at me and said in sync once again "so you really think you will be able to tell us apart?" I looked at both, grinned and said "yes. In all do time."

I stayed there and talked to ech of them, well Mori stayed quiet while I talked to honey. I talked with Haruhi and she said "so did you find a place to study yet?" I shook my head and said " no, not yet. I don't mind the noise in the library but there's never a free table so I'm still stuck in the hallway." Tamaki over hurd us and said "you can come study here sweetheart." I looked at him and said "are you sure? I mean, you guys are always with girls, don't you think a girl studying here will be a distraction or cause problems?" He looked at me and said "no, there's a free table over there that we never use, so you can study there and since your my daughter's best friend, you can stay for as long as you want." I smiled, looked at Haruhi and said "wow,you were serious when you said he called you that" and we started giggling.

Ever since then, I had been coming before the host club started, got settled on the desk, put in my headphones, played music and started my work. I had brought the table to the other side of the curtain hiding the piano so i was invisible to all the girls that came to the club and I had my own little buble. After the club would end, Haruhi would come to the table and we would chat a bit and sometimes the boys would drag me out and we would talk until Haruhi and i would leave.


	2. Cheater

Today I came in and as i came in the door, I heard honey say "Alu-Chan! " I looked at him as he came running towards me. I smiled at him and bent down. He came up to me and said "do you want to have some cake with me?" I smiled at him and said "not right now." He looked sad and said "what's wrong?" I got up and said "nothing, I just have a lot of homework to do. Maybe later." And i walked to my desk and pulled back the curtain.

I sat down and as i hurd the girls starting to walk in, I put in my headphones and lisened to music. After a while, I was done all my work, even tho I was working really slowly and as I finished my final question, a tear dripped down my cheak and onto my hand. I felt someone pulling at my arm, so I whipped the tear away, took out my headphones, put on a smile and looked down to find honey with a sad expression. "Why are you crying Alu-chan?"

I looked down at him and then i realized that the hole host club was standing infront of my table and that they had pulled the curtain away since the host club was closed. They were all looking at me with worried expressions, especially Haruhi. I got all my stuff together, got up and started heading for the door. I said "I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye. I'm... I'm fine. I have to go." But as I opened the door, someone had closed it before i could open it wide enough.

I looked up and saw Mori holding the door. I heard Tamaki's voice behind me, "Alexa, what's wrong?" I leaned my head on the door and said "Kairu" everyone was confused until Haruhi said "its Alexa's boyfriend." After she said that, I said "ex." "What happened?" I dint answer at first, but then I finally answered " I saw him kissing Emiko." She saw my back jolt indicating that i had started crying again. I ripped the door open and said "I really have to go." In a small voice.

I took a step out the door but honey yelled "Alu-chan! Wait!" And as he said that, Mori grabbed me by my mid section and brought me back inside. I had dropped my books on the ground and i started hitting his arms and saying "Let me go! Damn it Mori! Put me down!" And soon he put me on the ground and I bolted for the door, but it was already closed and the twins were standing infront of it with there arms crossed. I looked at them and then I was turned around by Haruhi and she put her hands on my sholders and looked me right in the eyes.

I started crying again with tears streaming down my cheeks and she pulled me into a hug and i hugged her tightly, trying to stop my sobs from escaping. All the boys were watching us hug and all had worried and sad emotions on there faces, except for Mori who stayed monotone. Once my tears had calmed down, Haruhi and I pulled back and she said "what happened?" I whipped my tears from my eyes and walked over to the couch with the others following me. I wouldn't be able to stand up much longer since my legs were failing me.

I took in a deep breath and started " I walked around the corner and found Kairu and Emiko kissing next to the window. He saw me and he tried to say that it was a miss-understanding but I dint believe him." "What did you do?" Asked Haruhi, the only daring to speak out of all of them lisening carefully. I said very strictly "I slapped him. I told him we were thru and walked away." I felt another stream of tears coming down my cheeks so I put my head down. Haruhi put her arms around me and said "Alexa, stop crying. It's ok." Kaoru said "why don't you just go home and forget about him." I shook my head and said "I can't." They all looked at me quizzically and I said "he's my neighbor" everyone went quiet until I heard all of them getting up and going to talk in a huddle.

I whipped away my tears and calmed down. I got up and started picking up my books that i had dropped. Soon, I had all my books in my bag and i hurd the boys mumbling stop. Haruhi had been helping me with my books so she dint know what they were talking about ether. Soon, tamaki cleared his throat. Haruhi and I turned around and faced the entire host club. Tamaki grinned and said "we have desided that to get your mind off things, You will come stay with us."

I was shocked. I said " what?" The twins grinned and said " your gonna stay a night with ech of us to get your mind off things." Haruhi was as shocked as i was. "Your gonna make her stay with you?!" Hikaru grinned and said " all of us." She freaked out and said "No she can't go stay with you guys!" Tamaki said "why not?" I smiled at Haruhi and said "I know why your freaked out. But dont worry, I'm gonna be fine. Maybe this will help me get my mind off of him. If it makes you feel better, I can stay with you tonight." I smiled at her and she said "ok. Tonight you'll stay with me and you can go with the guys tomorrow."

I smiled at her and then i turned to the boys and said "so who am I gonna go with first?" Tamaki said "tomorrow, your gonna come stay with me for the night." "Then your going to come to my house." Said Kyoya. "Then your gonna spend 2 night with us." Said the twins in sync. "Why does she get to stay 2 night with you two?!" Yelled tamaki. The boys grinned and said "cause there's two of us, 1 night for ech of us so 2 nights." I laughed as tamaki glared at them. Honey then said "then your gonna come stay 2 night with me and Takashi" he said joyfully. I looked at him and then up to mori (takashi) and saw that his expression did not change but that he was looking right at me. I smiled sheepishly and said "are you all sure that its ok? What about school?" "We all talked it out and its fine and don't worry about school, its vacation week so we don't have to come to school." I smiled at them and said "well i guess I'm gonna be gone for a week".


	3. Haruhi's

**Sorry that it's so short. But hey atleast you can get to the next chapter faster. ;)**

Haruhi and i went to my house and got some of my clothes for a week. We got to her house and we made super and chatted at the table till her dad came back. I had met her dad before and he liked having me around so he could see Haruhi happy and i would help him out with his outfits when he went out. So that night, I sleeped next to Haruhi's bed and we talked for a bit and then we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sweet smell of eggs. I saw Haruhi making breakfast so i got up and helped her. We ate and then we went for a walk to the market cause she needed some stuff. When we got back, I got my stuff packed and Haruhi looked at me and said "are you sure you'll be ok with the guys for a week?"

I smiled at her and said "ya, il be fine. Plus I'll have my phone and you can reach me when ever". And i gave her a smile.

At 1:00, a car came around to the front of her appartement. I said "well I guess its off to tamaki's. Il see you next week ok." And she smiled and gave me a hug. I brought my bag down to the car that was waiting outside and then tamaki came out from the driver's seat. I smiled as he looked at me. He opened the trunk and i put my bag in. He said "is that all?" I grinned and said "well I'm expecting that you guys will have pillows." I joked and got into the car. He drove off and then I asked "so how come you picked me up?" He was confused and said "what do you mean?" "Oh, I just thought that you would send a car of something." He smiled and said "nope, I wanted to pick you up myself."


	4. Tamaki's

We pulled up infront of his giant house and I was just amazed. He stopped the car and we stepped out. I looked at his giant house and around his giant property. He took out my bag and we went inside. We walked up the giant stairs and then tamaki brought me to the guest bedroom.

There was a giant bed and a big window. I went in and put my bag down. I looked outside and saw the giant garden in the backyard. He said "would you like to go see it?" And I nodded. We went outside and we walked thru the garden and tamaki smiled as i walked around looking at ech flower. We then stopped at a giant rose bush. The roses were all red. I looked at the roses and then tamaki picked a rose off the bush and gave it to me. He said "for you milady." I smiled and took the rose delicately. I smiled and said "why thank you good sir." And i smelt the rose.

We walked back inside and when I got inside, I put the rose in the vase in my room. I smiled at him and soon, we heard the doorbell ring. Tamaki and I went to the top of the stairs and then we heard the maid said "miss Alexa, the door is for you." I smiled and went down the steps thinking it was probably just Haruhi coming to see me. I went to the door and I stopped right in my tracks.

Kairu was standing outside and said "hey Alexa." I said "what are you doing here?" "I wanted to come and talk to you." He said. I said "I have nothing to say to you." He tried to convince me that it was an accident and that she kissed him. I crossed my arms and said "oh ya cause I could tell you were trying so hard to push her away with your tongue down her throat." He said "Alexa, c'mon, you know me." "I thought i did."

Tamaki came in the doorway and i stepped back, he knew that i couldn't take it much longer. He said "Alexa is not interested anymore. I think its be best if you leave. " Kairu looked at him and said "is this really what she wants." I went infront and said "Yes it is!" And closed the door in his face. I leaned against the door and soon tamaki saw me and I smiled at him and said " well now that that's done. I think i better go get changed, I got some dirt on theses pants." And I started walking upstairs as if everything was normal. He watched me as I walked up the stairs and he saw that my jeans were perfectly clean.

It started getting late and i was sitting on the window sill in my room when i heard a knock. I looked at the door and said "who is it?" I heard from the other side of the door "its tamaki." And he stuck his head thru the door. I had all the lights off and was just sitting at the big window. He stepped in and said "are you ok?" I dint answer.

He came closer and saw a tear glistening on my cheek. He was about to speak but i said "I guess where ever I go, I always bring trouble, I'm sorry." Tamaki came next to me and said "no, you don't. It's just that that jerk dint want to believe that he lost something as precious as you." He went and took the rose that was in the vase and handed it to me and said "your the special rose."

I took the rose and said "roses have thorns tho." He smiled and said "not this one, look." I looked closer and saw that there were no thorns. I looked up at him and he continued " the one special rose with no flaws." I smiled and as i did, tears started running down my face. I got up and hugged tamaki and he held me tight as i cried into his chest.

Soon, I stopped crying and i said "why do I always have to make the wrong choices." He said "its only because your normal." I smiled and said "thanks Tamaki." He looked down at me and said "do you want me to sleep here with you tonight?" I pulled back, whipped my tears and said "no, Its ok." He smiled and started walking to the door. "Goodnight then."

But as he opened the door, I said "actually... Could you?" I asked sheepishly. He closed the door and climbed into the bed with me. The cold sheets soon warmed up with his body heat. I put my head on the pillow and i said "tamaki..." And he said "yes Alexa?" "Thank you." "For what?" I smiled and said "for everything." And i drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and found tamaki almost sitting up, awake, gently brushing my hair with his fingers. I looked up at him and he said "good morning." I smiled and said "good morning." We both got up and went down to eat. After that we ate. I got all of my stuff ready and then i sat down in my room and watched a bit of tv and soon I hurd tamaki on the phone. He came in and i said "who were you on the phone with?" He said "oh, just with Kyoya. He just told me that he's coming to pick you up at 1:30. " I looked at him " that's all?" "Yup that's it." I turned back my attention to the tv and said "liar." I knew there was something eles but i just let it go. He came next to me and we watched tv till we went down for lunch.


	5. Kyoya's

At 1:30, a car pulled up in the driveway. I got my bag and slung the strap over my sholder. I walked down to the door and tamaki said "if there's anything, just call ok." I smiled and said "thank you tamaki, for everything." And i walked down to the car with him. Kyoya's driver opened the door and i put my bag in the trunk and climbed into the car. I sat down and found myself across from Kyoya.

I smiled and said "hello Kyoya." He said "hello." In a simple tone. I looked out the window the entire car ride as Kyoya was writting in his little book. He would sometimes look up at me, but would go back to writting. Soon, we were almost at his house and i said, while still looking out the window, "so what's so important that you have to write it down in your book all the time?"

He looked up and said "what brought you to ask a question like that?" I looked at him, shrugged my sholders and said "curiosity I guess." He said "you know that curiosity killed the cat." I smiled and just looked out the window again and i said " and there are no secrets that time doesn't reveal" I smirked as I saw his shocked reaction to my words from the corner of my eye.

We arrived at his house and he said "were here." I looked outside and saw that it was a giant house. I got out of the car and got my bag. His house was also ginormous. We went inside and he showed me the guest bedroom wich was right next to his room.

I put my bag down and then he gave me the tour of the house. As we came to the backyard, I said "is it ok if I go look around in the garden?" He said "of course. Il be in my room if you need me" "Arigato." And I started walking towards the garden.

I looked around and soon, I found the center of the garden. It was a beautiful fountain and close to it was a marble bench. I sat down on the bench and looked at the fountain. Kyoya was in his room and then something caught his eye. He looked outside and saw me sitting on the bench.

He was about to turn away until he saw me reach inside my bag that i had around my sholder. He had guessed it was a purse, it was a bag with a long strap and it was a square form and had a design of a dream catcher on it. I opened my bag and pulled out a leather book. He watched Me as i sat back on the bench, took a pen out of the edge of my book and started writing in it. He watched me as i started writing. I had my legs up on the bench, my knees bent and was very comfortable with the sound of the birds and the fountain in the backround.

After a good hour, Kyoya came down to the garden and came right infront of me as i was writing. He cleared his throat, getting my attention. I looked up at him and said "oh Kyoya." And i closed my book with my pen inside and put it on the bench as i swung my legs off the bench. I said "Im sorry, I dint know you were there." And i got up and thought I had put my book I'm my bag but i had slipped it under.

I got up and he said "I just came to get you for dinner." I smiled and said "ok. " and I started walking away. I walked along and soon Kyoya came and walked next to me. I walked into the house and we sat down for dîner. His parents were gone for the day so we did not see them.

After super, I went over to my room and took a shower. When I came out, I had put on my pijama's. I was walking down the hallway to go and get my phone that i had left downstairs. I walked up the stairs, phone in my pocket, my bare feet only gently making a little sound as I stepped on them.

I walked up with my hair still a little wet and since the lights were almost all turned off, I couldn't see very well but I walked into my room. Or so I thought.

I closed the door and the light was turned on and was very bright. I blinked to get used to it and I saw Kyoya, sitting on his bed without his glasses or his shirt on and was drying his hair with his towel. I said "Kyoya? What are you doing here?" He got up and said "what do you mean?"

"insint this m..." I looked around and saw that I was in the wrong room. I was in Kyoya's room. I smiled sheepishly knowing my mistake and i said "oups. I must have gone into the wrong room, sorry."

Kyoya was right next to me and then he said "the light looks like its hurting your eyes." I smiled and said "well its bright but its o..." Before I could finish, Kyoya had turned off the lights.

I looked at him confused and said "w-why'd you turn off the lights?" He came infront of me and said "I dint want your eyes to hurt, plus, you look better without the lights off." "Well i don't know If I should be offended or not." I said jokingly.

In one quick movement, I had my back against the wall and Kyoya had his arms stretched out on each side of me, cagging me in. My smile had disappeared and i said a bit shaky "K-Kyoya... Wh-what are you doing?" And he said in a serious voice " just being reckless as everyone eles."

My fear had gone away as he spoke thoses words. I looked straight into his dark eyes and said I'm a hushed voice "you reed my book." You could hear that there was a hint of shock in my voice. Kyoya smiled a bit and pulled my book out his pocket and handed it to me.

"you left it on the bench in the garden" I took the book from his hands gently and said "thank you for bringing it to me. But, why did you reed it if you knew it was mine?" He stood up straight and said "I saw you writing in it and i was intrigued." I grinned and said "well you do know that curiosity killed the cat" "yes, I do. And there not all bad choices you know."

I smiled and said "when did tamaki tell you?" I knew Tamaki had told him since I said thoses words myself and dint say anything about bad choices in my book. He said "he called me this morning. He told me about Kairu." "Ya, well. It's over now. Well goodnight." I said sounding a bit less joyful.

I opened the door and as i was half way out the door, I stopped and asked "you read the hole thing?" "Every page." He said in his normal tone. "I thought that you mite just give up on it. It's not very interesting." "That is your opinion." I turned around and said good night one last time before closing the door. I went to my right room and put my book down. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and i was very warm and comfortable. My eyes were still closed and I moved my hand a bit, but it stopped going forward, something was blocking it. I unfolded my fingers so my hand was lying flat on the surface. It was warm under my skin and then i felt it move, as if it was breathing.

I opened my eyes and found someone lying in front of me. There was a bare skinned back facing me. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Kyoya. I was crawled up to his back and i realized that he was still sleeping.

Then as i saw him turning around, I closed my eyes to seam as if i was sleeping. I felt him move and then he stopped, I opened my eyes gently again and found Kyoya facing me, looking right at me. He said "what are you doing in my bed?" He asked quizzically but gently.

I shot up and looked around and said "don't tell me I did it again!" But as i looked around, I saw that i was in the right room. I lied back down and looked at him and said "its not your room. "

Kyoya sat up and looked around seeing that i was right. "I must have gotten into the wrong room last night, that happens sometimes, I apologize." I looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. I turned to my side, closed my eyes and said sleepily "that's ok. Its early, we should go back to sleep." And as i said that, Kyoya looked down at me and saw that I was about to fall asleep, so he lied back down and faced me and fell back asleep.

When we woke up, I was crawled up next to him again but this time I was crawled up againts his chest. I woke up and found him waking up as well. I said "good morning." And i got away from him and got out of bed.

He got up also and said "I shall see you downstairs for breakfast." And he left the room to go into his room.

After breakfast, I walked along the garden again. I looked at all the flowers and soon, I got to the fountain. I saw Kyoya sitting on the bench. I smiled and said "I guess I'm not the only one who likes this spot."

He looked up at me and said "I used to come at this spot a lot a long time ago." I smiled at him. He looked at me and said once again in a serious voice "the twins will be here in a couple of minutes to pick you up." I smiled and said "I guess I should go get my stuff."

So i turned around and walked to the house. I went to the front the house when I saw the car pull up. Kyoya was at the door and said "good bye Alexa. I hope you had a pleasant stay." I smiled and said "I did, thank you." I walked thru the door and I stopped at Kyoya and said in a hushed voice just loud enough so he could hear "and your not running a hôtel. I'm a friend not a guest." I smiled at him and walked out to the car.


	6. Kaoru and Hikaru's

One of the twins came out and opened the door for me. I got into the car and he got into the car after me. So both brothers were on ech side of the seat and they put there arms around me. "Hey Alexa." They said in sync. I smiled, "hey guys. So I'm stuck with you two for a couple of days hun?"

They grinned and said "Yup." I laughed and as the car started, kaoru asked me "hey Alexa. What did you tell Kyoya? He looked kinda... Surprised for once." I smile and said "oh nothing. Just some advice." And i grinned as I thought of what I said.

I talked with the twins the hole ride to their house, which was a change considering I barely talked to Kyoya while I was at his house.

We got to their house and they gave me the tour of the house. After a while, Kaoru took my bag to bring it to the room while i talked with Hikaru in the living room. He came back and we all chatted for a bit.

The boys tried to do their 'forbidden love' routine but I just started giggling at them, so they stopped and just talked to me as the devilish twins I knew them to be.

Soon, I was getting late and I said "I think i should go to bed, its getting pretty late. Can you show me to the room?" And they smiled and said "oh course" in sync. I went upstairs and then they showed me the room. I got my stuff and went into the bathroom to change into my pijamas. I put all my stuff back in my bag and walked out of the bathroom with my fingers running thru my hair.

I saw the twins standing there, looking at me. I said " what are you guys doing here?" I asked a bit confused. They grinned and said " were going to bed." I was confused and said "what do you mean?" They grinned at me and said "well its late so were gonna go to sleep."

I turned around to put my stuff in my bag and when i turned around, I saw the twins taking off their shirts. I said "woe, what are you guys doing?" And they said "were going to sleep." And i said "but why don't you just go get changed in your room?" Hikaru said "we are." My eyes opened wide in shock and i said "so your telling me that were in your room? Well if that is your guy's bed, then where am I gonna sleep?" Kaoru grinned and said "with us of corse."

I looked at both of them and said "you guys want me to sleep in the same bed as you?" They grinned and said "Yup." I said "fine. I'm to tierd to argue. So which side am i sleeping on?" "Oh your sleeping in the middle." They said.

I rolled my eyes and said "ok." I climbed into the giant bed and under the thin sheet that they had for a blanket. I put my head down on the pillow, i was right in the middle and the twins were on each edge of the bed. After a couple of minutes, I said "why is it so cold?"

I had turned to my side to try and keep the heat. I heard one say "one of the maids must have turned down the heating, here." And i felt both of them move.

Soon, arms had wrapped around me. Both twins were stuck to me, one infront me with their arms wrapped around my back while one was behind me and had their arms wrapped around my mid-section. At first, I stiffened as I felt their arms tickle my skin. I felt the one behind me snuggled his head in the crevice of my neck and whispered "are you warming up?" But i dint answer.

The one infront of me said "just relax." I sighed as i felt heat seeping into my skin. Soon, I felt the person behind me whisper in my ear "so, do you know which is which yet?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice. I said "your asking me now?" I asked with my eyes closed, tiredness pulling at my voice. The twin infront of me said "yes. So which is which." I opened my eyes and saw that the twins were looking at me waiting for an answer. I looked at both, the identical brothers looking down on me. I breathed in deeply and felt myself being pressed up against the two.

I pushed my leg back gently and just a bit to nudge the boys leg and said "your kaoru" then I put my hand on the one infront of me and said "and your Hikaru." I closed my eyes again and felt them looking at echother and then one studdered "y-your right. How did you know?" I smiled and said "Its a secret."

They both smiled as they saw me crawling back into both of them and they laid down aswell with there arms still wrapped around me. I had curved my back a little so my back was pressed against kaoru's abdomens while i had my hands gently placed on Hikaru's bare chest.

They were both pressed firmly around me and if they were any closer, I would not be able to breath, but they were perfect, like blankets around me. Before falling asleep, I said "you guys just dint wear shirts cause i was sleeping in the bed hun?" I could hear the chuckles vibrating in their chests, almost sounded like purring to my ears. I smiled and said "that's what i thought." And we all fell asleep.

When I woke up and i felt like I was in a warm oven. I opened my eyes and found arms wrapped around me and as i looked up, the twins were smiling at me.

That day we dint do much, it was raining outside so we stayed in and watched movies and played games. After super, we were getting ready to sleep and then the twins said "you know, If you need to take a shower, you can. It won't bug us."

They said in a perverted way. I smirked and said "well i already took a shower at Kyoya's so no need." And i grinned at them as their expression changed. I climbed into the bed and the twins came and wrapped their arms around me like they did the previous night.

I smiled and said "good night Kaoru, good night Hikaru." And then the one infront of me said "good night kaoru." And the one behind me said "goodnight Hikaru." I smiled and said "its funny how you two are saying goodnight to yourselves. Don't think that I don't know that you two switched spots. Am I wrong?" And Hikaru looked over my sholder and said "no... But how did you know." I closed my eyes, grinned and said "I told you, its a secret." And as i said that, I fell asleep.


	7. beach part 1

The next morning, I woke up and as soon as i opened my eyes, all the heat was pulled away from me. I curled into a little ball and saw that the twins were standing up next to the bed and had pulled the blankets off the bed. I grumbled and sais "why'd you guys do that?" And they chuckled and said "to get you up" I grumbled and got up.

The floor was cold and i saw the twins standing there and they looked so warm. So i said "happy, I'm awake and cold." And i went over to Hikaru and hugged him since he was closer to me. I was right, he was all warm, even without his shirt on.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and said "Awww, poor Alexa is cold." I kept my head on his chest and i said "shut up." Soon, I was warm again so I let go and i said "so why did you to feel the need to wake me up so disruptivly?"

They smiled and said "Were going to the beach!" I said "the beach? All of us are going?" Kaoru came next to me, wrapped an arm around my sholder and said "ya, the rest of the host club will met us there. "

I smiled and said "sounds fun" then my smile disappeared as i said "but I don't have a bathing suit." Hikaru came on my other side, put his arm around me and said "well we have are mother's entire collection here so you can choose."

I saw the grin on their faces and i said "ok." They brought me to the other room and i saw a bunch of manekings with bathing suit on them. I walked around, the twins were trying to derect me to the ones that were more 'riskey' but I just brushed them off. I found a plain black bikini and took that one before the twins made me choose anything eles.

They told me that i would go directly from the beach to honey and Mori's so i packed my bag and brought it with me. I was wearing my mini jean shorts and a baggy tshirt that went down to the top of my shorts.

We climbed into the car and drove off. On are way there, the twins were talking to me and then as one grabbed my wrist, I winced. He let go almost as soon as the unvonlentary noise came from my throat.

They both looked at me and I smiled and said "oh, its just that my bracelet was started to dig into my skin and you scared me that's all." And i smiled at them. I had always a bracelet on my wrist, they brushed it off and continued talking. Once we got there, we got out of the car and saw the others waiting for us at the edge of the parking lot.

As soon as Haruhi saw me, she ran towards me and gave me a giant hug. I hugged her back and then she pulled back, looked at me and said "did they do anything to you?" She asked seriously, ready to pounce on them. I said "well..." She turned and was about to start clawing at the twins, but i held her back.

I said with a giant smile "I'm kidding. They were really nice to me." And i gave her a giant smile. Haruhi and i were talking as we walked down to the beach. The boys stopped and said "this is the perfect place." I smiled and put down my towel. Tamaki said "who wants to go swimming?" I smiled and said "il go."I smiled and saw that tamaki already had his shirt off and was ready to go. I smiled and "ok just give me a sec."

I could tell he was anxious to get in the water. I took off my shirt and shorts and put them on the towel. As i turned around, I saw the entire host club staring at me, all but Haruhi. I looked at them and said "what?"

They were all wide eyes, even mori had a little bit of shock in his eyes. I started getting red. The guys had seen me in tshirts that when I lifted up my arm, my stomach showed a bit, but they had never see me like this. The plain bikini made me look slim and perfect.

I just passed by them and headed to the water. I waved my hand and said "il see you in the water." And as I said that, I heard tamaki yell "wait for me!". I laughed as i hurd the twins yell after him saying "were coming to!" In sync.

Kyoya had gone under the umbrella and was writing in his book, while honey and mori were on the edge of the water and Haruhi was sitting down watching the waves roll by. I swam for a bit but I got out of the water and put my shorts and tshirt back on. I went to go see honey and he asked if I wanted to build sand castles with him. I smiled and accepted so for an hour, I built sand castles with honey while mori watched.

I had just come back out from the water again and I saw the host club talking. I put on my shorts, not my shirt cause it was still drying from being dropped in the water earlier, and went over to them and said "hey, what's up?".

They smiled at me and said "oh nothing, just talking." I smiled and said "ok." They smiled at me but then i heard tamaki say "Alexa, you should take off your bracelet to swim, it'll get wet and ruin it."

He went to take my wrist but i pulled back and said "no, its ok. It'll be fine." He went to reach for my arm and said "well you can loose it, you should ta..." Before he could finish, I had pulled my arm away from him, held it protectively to my chest and said "It's fine" I almost yelled.

Tamaki froze at my sudden change of tone. He looked at me and then i heard Kyoya say "why don't you tell them the real reason why you won't take it off." I glared at him in anger. Since he red my book, he knew my secret. I glared at him, he pushed his glasses up onto his nose in a better spot and I just glared at him in fury.

I heard Haruhi's voice say "what is he talking about Alexa?" I looked at her with a pitiful expression and said "I dint want to worry you." Before she could say something, Kyoya spoke again.

"Show them." I was very agitated so i just yelled in his direction "FINE!" I could tell the rest of the host club got scared at my sudden outburst because I saw their expressions from the corner of my eye. I pulled off my bracelet, extended my arm to the host club and i said "there! Happy!?" I said to Kyoya.

Haruhi said "oh my gosh! What happened!?" She saw that the front and back of my wrist were completely bruised badly and were a shade of blue.


	8. beach part 2

I pulled my arm back and i said "its nothing." Trying to calm down. Tamaki raised his voice and said "that is not nothing! What happened?!"

I looked at them and saw that they had concern in their faces. I said "after that i caught Kairu kissing Emiko, I slapped him and said it was over." Kaoru said "ya we know that."

I turned to him and said "but what you dont know is that after that i had left, he came after me. He tried to tell me it was a miss understanding but i just turned around. He started yelling at me so i yelled back. He got mad and as i went to push the door open, he slammed it shut on my wrist."

Haruhi looked at me in horror hearing this story. She said "why dint you tell me?" I looked at her and said "I dint want to worry you." Tamaki spoke next "why dint you ask us for help? We could have easily taken care of it without you getting hurt." "I can take care of myself." I said.

Hikaru said " we could have beaten him up! And you don't have to take care of yourself alone!" I got annoyed of the idea of being a poor defenseless little girl. I stood up tall and said "I don't need your help to deal with my problems! I can handle them myself. He gave me a bruise so i gave him a black eye."

Tamaki said "but he looked fine when he came to my house." I looked at him and said "its amazing what makeup can do for someone. I don't need you to try and take of me cause I can take care of myself." I pushed thru them and headed down the beach

. Honey was about to go running to me, but Haruhi stopped him and said "its best if we just let her be alone for now. I think she just needs to blow off some steam" The host club watched as i had walked down the beach away from them.

I walked up to the edge of a rock and looked ahead of me. I watched the waves crash unto the sand. I took a deep breath and held my wrist gently with my other hand. I looked at it and saw the blue marks on my arm.

I put my wrist down and watched the waves. I cooled down and said "I should probably go say I'm sorry, I was kinda harsh." I turned around and as soon as i did, I stopped in my tracks.

Host club's P.O.V.

The host club had talked and then honey found my bracelet in the sand and said "Alu-Chan dropped this. I'm gonna go bring it to her."

The rest of the group desided that they would go with him and see how I was doing. As they walked down the beach, they saw me up on a rock far away.

Honey yelled "ALU-CHAN!" but i dint hear him. The club saw me and then they saw that I was turned to my side, they moved their gaze and saw 2 boys arriving in front of me. They knew I was in trouble by the way I was standing. They all started running towards me and screamed my name.

My P.O.V

I saw 2 boys coming up onto the rock and one said "would you look at this. Perfect girl, and she's all alone." He said while throwing away an alcohol bottle, I knew they had been drinking and that meant trouble.

I stood straight and said "I am perfectly fine." They grinned and said "well we can't just leave you here alone." They looked me up and down, only in my shorts and bikini top, then they took a step towards me.

I back up and soon, I had no space to go any further. They tried to touch my arm, but i hit their hands away. They came even closer and then one tried to kiss me but i pushed them back and said "I don't need your slimmy lips touching me thank you very much. Now, please leave."

They laughed and one tried to come at me again, but i punched him in the jaw and he took a few steps back. I looked at the other and he tried to come at me also. Soon, I heard someone yell my name. I turned my head and saw the host club running towards the rock.

As I wasn't looking, one of the guys went behind me and put his arms around me, restricting my arms. I tried kicking but it was no use, he wasn't letting go. His friend came towards me but i kicked him in the gut and in the face. He took a few steps back and then I jammed the other one to the floor and got out of his grip. I got up and as i did, I heard the voices calling my name being so close. As I wasn't looking, the guys came and both started carrying me to the edge.

Soon, I was at the edge and I tried to stay on by hitting him. Soon, I saw someone running up the side of the rock as the two guys pushed me off the edge. I went flying into the air and I hit the water.

The host club had run up the rock as i was getting pushed off. Mori was the first one to get to the rock and saw me getting pushed off. He ran to the edge and dived as I hit the water.

I was sinking, not able to move since I was almost out of breath. My eyes closed as i drifted down. Mori swam down to me and put his arms around me and started swimming back to the surface.

The host club, all but Mori, were standing at the edge of the beach and soon saw Mori walking back to the beach, carrying me in his arms. I was breathing but i felt exhausted. I was leaning against Mori's chest and soon I saw that we were at the sand.

Everyone came around me as i was still in Mori's arms. They All started asking if I was ok or not, but the only thing that i said was "I'm sorry." They all stopped talking.

"I dint mean to get so mad before, I'm sorry." And then everyone started talking and said "its fine" "you had the right to be mad" "Alexa, don't worry about it." I smiled and said to Mori "I think I can walk now" I said with a faint smile.

He put me down and soon, I was invaded by a giant hug from everyone. As they let go, I still felt someone around my hip.

I looked down and found honey hugging me with tears in his eyes. I bent down and said "hey don't cry. Everything's fine." And I smiled at him. He looked at me and then i said with a smile "and when we get to your house, we can go eat some cake if you want. How's that?" And that earned a smile from honey. I got back up and then everyone said that it was time to leave.


	9. Mori and Honey's

I said bye to everyone and got into the car with Mori and honey. Honey talked the entire way there, while Mori said nothing. He told me how once I had gotten pushed off and Mori dove after me, that the twins had beaten one half to death while honey, as he put it 'told them that pushing someone off wasn't nice' but i knew that he went all karate on them, and once Kyoya got them to stop beating the guys, tamaki started yelling at the aggressors and they were told to leave after by a calmer Kyoya.

"And your really good at fighting Alu-Chan. Right Mori?" "Yes." At that i smiled. Once we got to the house, it was near super time. We walked in and ate. I was across from honey and next to him was Mori. I smiled as i saw the little boy eat cake so fast and so much.

He looked up at me and said "I'm so happy your here Alu-Chan." "I'm happy I'm here to honey. " honey turned to Mori and said "your happy she's here to right takashi?" "Hmm" was his only answer but I still accepted it.

After super, they showed me to the guest room which was between Mori's room and honey's room. I went in and took a shower since i was covered in salt water. When i came out, I put on my pijamas and brushed all the knots from my hair. I looked around for an extra blanket but i couldn't find one. I thought that honey probably had an extra blanket so I went out into the hallway to go to his room.

As i closed the door, I turned around and ran into someone. I said "oh I'm sorry." And i looked up and saw Mori standing there in front of me. I saw that his hair was glistening with water and then my face grew completely red as i realised that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

I looked up at him and said "sorry." As i passed by him and to honey's room. I was completely red and almost ran into honey's room. As i went in and asked for a blanket, honey gladly gave me an extra one that he had in his closet. I said goodnight to him and went back to my room.

I was at my door, I saw Mori coming out of his room, this time dressed, so I smiled at him and said "goodnight" as if the scene before had not happened. I fell asleep in the warm comfy bed, but in the middle of the night, I woke up from hearing screaming.

I bounced out of bed and ran down to honey's room, for that's were the sound was coming from. I swung open the door and found him screaming in his sleep. I ran to his bed and shook him awake. As he woke up, he went to punch but I dodged his blow.

He looked terrified. I said "honey! Honey! It's me, its me!" He looked at me and bursted into tears. I took him in my arms as he tried to speak thru tears. "I...*sniff*... Saw you...*sniff*... And you were drowning...*sniff*... And i couldn't get to you" as he said that, he started crying again. I rubbed his hair gently and said in a calm voice "It's ok. its ok. It was just a bad dream."

As i rubbed his head, he hugged me tightly. I kept rubbing his head and then I saw something in the door frame. I turned my head and saw Mori standing there with his pyjama pants but no shirt, watching as i was comforting his cousin. I turned my attention back to honey who had stopped crying.

He pulled back and i looked down at his little face stained with tears. I smiled and said "nothings going to happen to me. ok" and he shook his head. "Why don't you go back to sleep." And i tucked him back in.

Before I had the time to get up, he said "Alu-Chan." I looked at him and said "yes honey?" "Can you sing me a lulaby?" I looked at him and said "oh, I don't know meny lulabys." "Please?" I looked in the little lolita boy's eyes. I smiled and said "well, there is one that i know." And he got settled into his bed holding his bunny. I sang 'a la claire fountain'.

As i had finished, he had fallen asleep and had a big smile on his face. I got up and walked to the door. Mori was still standing in the door frame. I walked towards him and said with a smile "he should be fine." As i walked past him, he said in his low voice "thank you." And it made me smile as i walked back to my room. I fell back asleep as i knew the little boy was ok.

The next morning, I heard a knock on my door. I woke up and said "who is it?" "It's honey" I got up and went and opened the door. I smiled and said "good Morning honey." And he gave me a big smile. He said "breakfast is in 15 minutes, then were gonna go play outside." I smiled and said "ok, just let me get dressed and il be right down." I closed back my door as i heard honey walking away from my door. I got dressed and went downstairs.

As i sat in my chair across from honey, Mori walked in and slumped in his chair. I looked at him, confused by his behavior. I said "good morning Mori." Hoping to see him nod and see if he was still his normal self. But I was shocked to hear him answer. He looked at me and said "morning bunny." I looked at him and said surprised "bunny?". Honey spoke next "takashi-Chan dint get a lot of sleep last night, he's not himself when he's sleepy."

I giggled a bit and said "oh, ok." After that we ate breakfast, we all went outside. Honey and I played for a bit and then i saw Mori starting to ramble on again, so I went next to him as i saw he was going to fall from tiredness. I put his arm over my shoulder and said "ok, I think you better go back to sleep." And i felt almost all his wait on my shoulder as i started walking back to the house.

"Il be right back honey" I said as i was walking towards the house. I went up the stairs with Mori still sorta awake. I said "c'mon big guy, were almost there." As i felt him starting to fall asleep on me. I got into his room and as i put him next to his bed, he dropped down on the bed.

I smiled as i saw him almost asleep right away. I took the blanket out from under him and put it over him. As i went to go out of his room, I heard him mumble something. I turned around and found him still sleeping with a gentle smile on his face. I smiled and went back outside to find honey who was playing in the garden.

After about an hour and a half, Mori had come outside and found honey and I laughing on a bench. Honey looked up and said "Hi takashi!" Takashi nodded in response. I smiled and said "feel better?" And he nodded again. Mori said "how did I get upstairs?"

Honey grinned and said "you were carried by your little bunny." Mori's cheeks were brushed with a slight pink as he realized that i was who honey was talking about. I smiled and said "you called me that this morning when you were tired. Don't worry, I get kinda loopy when I'm tired to." And I smiled at him.

The rest of the day, we all played outside. We were playing hide and go seek around the garden and as honey was looking for us, I was hiding behind a tree. I thought I heard something behind me so I turned around. But as I did, I thought i saw Kairu. I gasped and took a step back and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It scared me so i swung my head backwards and saw Mori standing there with his hand on my shoulder, looking down at me. I heard honey running up behind him saying "we found you! We found you!" He said joyfully. He came and said "you ok Alu-Chan?" I looked back and saw that no one was there.

"Y-ya. I just thought... Never mind. So does this mean that I'm it?" I asked honey with a big smile. He shook his head and said "no, It's takashi-chan's turn." I said " then we better go hide."

I winked at honey who had gotten ready to run. I looked up at Mori for a second and then he started counting. I ran in the other direction while honey ran somewhere else. I ran and found myself on the edge of the garden where there are millions of big trees.

I looked at them and knew that they could hold my weight, so I went and climbed it. As I got up, I was behind leaves and I waited there. I looked at the tree and the flowers and i felt the breeze around my hair and it felt so nice. Soon, I heard footsteps. I looked down the tree and saw Mori walking under it.

I dint say anything and stood completely still. I saw honey running up next to him. They were both looking and as honey was looking in the other spot, Mori stood under the tree looking. I looked down at him and then I saw his eyes looking back and forth, scanning the area.

Soon, honey came back and said "I can't find her. I guess she wins. Shall we say it?" And Mori nodded. Honey cupped his hands around his mouth and said "ALU-CHAN! YOU WIN!" I looked at them and said "well, it took long enough" and as i said it, I saw honey jump from being surprised, and even Mori hopped a little.

I started giggling as they both looked up at me in the tree. I smiled and then honey said "your a monkey Alu-Chan" and I smiled at him. Honey said "are you coming down Alu-Chan?" I smiled and noded. I looked at Mori and said "ready?" And he looked at me quizzically.

I said "catch" and dropped down from the tree just infront of him. I knew that because of his reflexes, he would catch me. And I was right. As i dropped Mori put out his arms and caught me bridal style. I smiled and said "nice catch." And he put me down. Honey looked at me shocked and I just smiled at him.

Honey said "wow, that was really cool. Let's go inside and get some cake." He said and started skipping to the house. I started walking but then i stopped when Mori's deep voice said "why dint you tell me you were gonna jump?" I turned and said "cause i knew you would catch me. Your in martial arts so you have to have good reflexes and I knew that if you are at a high level like you are, I knew that you could catch a girl out of a tree." I started walking again and then i said "plus, I trust you. Wait up honey!" I yelled and ran up to the little boy.

Mori looked at me as i walked with his cousin into the house and my words started going back thru his head. We all went in and talked and at cake for a long time. We ate lunch and then we saw that it started raining outside. I smiled and opened the door to the backyard. "What are you doing?" Honey asked me.

I smiled and said "I'm going to have some fun. Don't worry, It's summer so i won't get sick." And with that, I went outside in the rain. Honey ran to the glass door, as Mori walked over, and they both watched as i twirled in the rain with my arms extended. Honey smiled and ran out with me.

I smiled at him as he started jumping around in the rain. Mori watched as we played in the rain and then let a little smile show.

After about 20 minutes of us playing in the rain, honey and i came inside dripping wet. My hair was soaked and was stuck around my neck. I smiled at honey and said "that was fun. But we should probably get changed." And he nodded.

Mori had gotten us some towel and I shook it on my head trying to dry my hair. Honey and i both ran upstairs and into are room, trying to leave the lest water possible on the floors. I went into my room and took off my clothes in the bathtub.

As i came out with a towel wrapped around me, I stopped in shock as i crossed the door of the bathroom to my room. I saw Mori standing there. I couldn't move, the shock of him seeing me in just a towel was to much to bare, but i finally got words out of my mouth "what are you doing here?" "You left this down stairs. I thought maybe you would want it." And he handed me my bag.

I took it and said thank you. As soon as i said that, he turned around and walked out and closed the door, as if I was fully clothed. I sighed and started laughing because I was so nervous. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

After super, we sat down and watched a movie. I was sitting on the couch and honey came and sat in my lap while Mori sat next to me. As the movie went on, honey curled up into a baby position on my lap. At one point, something happened in the movie and it scared me and out of reflex, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was Mori.

I grabbed onto his wrist and then i realized what I had done and let go. After the movie, I looked down at honey and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was rythmique. "looks like he fell asleep.." I picked him up in my arms and stood up. Mori went to take him but I said "I can bring him up, don't worry. You go to sleep before you get over tierd again." And he nodded and walked up with me and we split on the top of the stairs.

I went into honey's room and tucked him in and went to my room. As soon as i got in, I stripped, put on my pjs and climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	10. Mori and Honey's day 2

I was in the hallway, I was walking down the hallway but it was hard to see since it was dark. I tried to feel my way with my hand pressed against the wall but then I felt something sticky. I took my hand off it and tried to see what it was. Soon, the lights turned on and then i saw that it was red. I brought it to my nose and saw that it smelt like something similar.

I waited to figure it out but then I realized that it was blood. I stepped back and saw that it was smeared all over the wall and was written "YOUR MINE" I ran down the hallway but i was stopped at the doorframe. I looked up and saw that Kairu was standing there and said "your mine!" And was going to grab me but i started screaming. He was about to get me, but then i felt someone shaking me. I shot up and sat on my bed panting.

It was only a dream, well more like a nightmare. I was panting and i was trembling. I looked around and saw Mori standing there looking extremely worried.

I saw him and burst into tears. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Soon, i felt two arms go around me. I stopped crying after a bit and I realized that Mori had wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me as I was crying.

I slowly raised my head, wiped my tears away and looked at Mori. I said "did i wake honey?" And he shook his head no. "Did I wake you up?" I asked sheepishly, knowing the answer. He shook his head yes. I said "I'm sorry, I dint mean to." I Hung my head in shame, but soon I heard his deep voice say "you were screaming, so I came to see if you were ok and you were sleeping but looked like you were struggling in your sleep."

I looked at him and said "I was screaming?" He shook his head yes. "I thought... I dint know I was screaming in real life. I'm sorry." And i started shaking again and he said "It's ok, it was just a dream." "More like a nightmare. But it felt so real." I said and curled into a ball. "What happened in your dream?" Mori asked. I took a deep breath, pulled the hair out of my face and told him about my nightmare.

After that i had finished my story, Mori said "it was just a dream you can go back to sleep." And i lied down under the covers, but when I closed my eyes, they shot back open as i saw the words written on the wall under my eye lids.

Mori saw me and noticed that I was still frightened by my dream. He looked at me and walked on the other side of the bed and slipped in under the covers. I had tried to close my eyes, but i was closing them really tightly, trying to get the image out of my head, so I did not see Mori move.

Soon, I felt something got around me and something against my back. I opened my eyes and then i heard "just relax, it was just a dream, I wont let anything happen to you." I heard his husky voice in my ear. Mori had wrapped his arms around me and told me those reassuring words.

I relaxed and melted into his chest. Soon, I had my hand next to me and I saw my wrist, but their was no longer a bruise. I said "My bruise its gone." I just heard him grown a bit. I turned around so i was facing him and i said "did you have something to do with this?"

He looked into my eyes and said "I dipped your bracelet in some medicine so it would heal your bruise." "Why dint you tell me that you did that?" "Cause you said that you could take care of yourself without anyone's help, so i dint want you to reject the idea."

I curled up on myself as he said that. "I did say that, dint I." And he nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess a little bit of help is better sometimes." And i felt extremely tierd so i closed my eyes and before I fell asleep, I hushed "thank you." And fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and found that I was curled up against Mori and that he had his arms wrapped around me. I felt his arms wrapped around my back and i was curled up against his bare chest since he came to my room without a shirt and fell asleep before he could get one.

I gently looked up at him and saw that he was still sleeping. I put my head back down and soon, i felt my bottom lip starting to shake. I jammed my mouth shut and soon tears gently started going down my cheeks.

Soon, my hole body was shaking gently but I was keeping my mouth shut so i wouldn't make a sound. I felt the arms around me tighten around my frame. i looked up and saw Mori looking down on me. I put my head down so he wouldn't see the tears starting to pour out again.

Soon, I heard him say "It's ok" But as he said that, I shot up, got out of his arms and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. A few moments after, a knock came in the door. "C'mon, unlock the door." But all he heard was a heavy breath to get oxygen in my lungs.

He tried to open the door but it was locked "just. Leave me." I cried out. Mori was against the door and he heard me say thru another breath "il be fine. Go see honey, he'll probably want to see you." And then I went silent again. I heard his footsteps start to fade away. He was gone.

I felt all the tears coming back and i dint want anyone to hear me cry or to see me with tear stains on my cheeks, so I got into the tub and turned on the shower. I hadn't even cared about my clothes, I was just under the running water and I was sitting down with my knees tucked under my arms.

I had my head on my knees and i felt tears run down my cheeks but were masked by the shower and soon, I couldn't tell if it was water from the shower or from my eyes. I had been in there for atlest a minute and i was trying not to suffocate myself from holding back my sobs. I just let a small sob out and I barried my face in my knees.

I heard a sound as if the shower curtain was being pulled back, I dint care cause I was still in my clothes. A moment later, I felt the water stop, someone had turned off the shower. I dint lift my head up, maybe it was a maid or someone who had just came in and saw me in my clothes and turned off the water. But then i remembered, I had locked the door, how did they get in? I dint have time to think about it cause i felt someone starting to lift me off the ground.

I dint fight back, I unfolded my legs and stood up with my entire body soaked. I looked and saw Mori was the one who was there, helping me up. I turned away and then i felt something pulling at my wet pyjama pants. I looked over my shoulders and saw honey there. "Don't cry Alu-Chan. It's all ok." And he gave me a big smile.

I smiled at him and said "your right, It's all ok now." And I took a big breath and looked at my clothes. "Well, I guess that wasn't very smart. Oh well, can one of you go and get my bag so i can put on some dry clothes" I asked sorta amused by the idea that I had gotten in the shower with my clothes still on. Honey ran over to the other room and got my bag.

They both left as I changed and someone came to take my clothes and put them in the drier. As we were eating breakfast, a question tickled my mind. "How did you get in anyway? I thought I locked the door"

Mori dint say anything so honey answered for him "well, there a secret door in my room that leads to the bathroom but i put my dresser there so I never used it." "Wait, your dresser? Mori, you moved a dresser to get to me? Why?" I looked at Mori.

His face still had the same blank emotion as always and he said "you were crying before, I dint want to leave you alone in the bathroom." I looked at him and said "thanks." And he just nodded. I sat up and said "I guess my weeks up." Honey looked at me with sad eyes.

I looked at him, smiled and said "well it was a fun week. So honey, do you wanna go play outside for a bit?" And he gave me a giant smile. We got up and started walking outside.

Honey walked out before me and as I passed the door that Mori was holding open, I thanked him politely, but as i went thru the door and I saw that honey was well out of reach, I stopped and said just loud enough for him to hear "don't look at me like that. Even tho it looks the same to honey, I can see it in your eyes. Il be fine, I always have" and i put on a smile and ran to honey as if what I just said dint happen. Mori came walking up to us after a moment and i smiled at him as did honey.


	11. Sleepover

After a couple of hours, we heard a car honking in the front. We went to go see who it was, it was tamaki driving and the others piled in the back. They all came out and came in. We all sat down and talked for hours.

At one point, I was talking with Haruhi while tamaki and the twins and the others were talking in a huddle. I smiled and said "shouldn't you be part of the host club huddles?" I asked Haruhi.

She raised her shoulders and said "well most of the time they'll tell me after so ya, I don't really bother." I giggled a bit at her remark. She looked at me and said in a more pity filled voice "so, when are you going back home?" I sighed and said "I'm going back after super. And don't look at me like that, I've had enough looks already" and i quickly looked at Mori who returned the look before I looked down.

Haruhi hated seeing me like this so she put on a smile, came really close to me and exaggerated her facile expression and said jokingly "what like this?" I returned a more dramatic face "no, more like this". We both laughed at are faces.

We started laughing really hard, even though it wasn't that funny, are laughs were hilarious. We hadn't even noticed that the guys had spread out in front of Haruhi and I, still laughing like maniacs. I looked at them while holding my stomach and tamaki spoke "you won't be going home tonight"

I breathed and said "what? What do you mean?" He smiled and said "we are All going to have a sleepover." I looked at them and before i could say anything, Haruhi yelled "YOUR GONNA HAVE A WHAT?!"

As she said that, her expression was so funny that i bursted out laughing again. Honey came and sat down next to me and said "Alu-Chan, I'm happy to see you laughing." I calmed down and said "ya, It's feels good, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. So. What's this idea of having a sleepover all of a sudden?"

The twins spoke "well, we just thought that since you spent a night each with us" "it would be cool to spend a night with everyone." The other finished. I smiled and said "well, I guess one more night wouldn't be that bad. But don't we have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked. "We'll drive you there in the morning." Tamaki said.

I looked over at Haruhi who was still unsure of the plan. I smiled and said "but only if Haruhi decides to stay to." Tamaki and the twins and honey All went around Haruhi with pleading eyes. She stared at me, I just grinned at her. She let out her breath and said "fine. Il stay." "YAY!" The four boys shouted. So we all got things ready to sleep.

I was sleeping on the couch, Haruhi was on the chair next to me, Kyoya was going to sleep on the other sofa on the other wall, tamaki and the twins were gonna sleep on the mattress on the floor while honey and Mori slept on the one next to it and the two mattresses were right at the foot of the couch.

I smiled as i crawled into my bed and said "are you guys sure you'll be ok on the mattress?" "Yes, we'll be fine." I knew they would be fine since it wasn't an old mattress were you could feel all the springs, it was a very soft mattress, almost like sleeping on a cloud.

We watched a movie and talked for a bit And then as i was talking with Haruhi, I heard tamaki ask Kyoya "so are we all ready for tomorrow?" "What's tomorrow?" I asked. "It's the summer ball. Dint Haruhi tell you?" I looked over at her and Said "I guess she forgot." As i sweat dropped.

I turned back to tamaki and he continued "well It's a big ball that we are having tomorrow night and you have to come." I smiled and said "so, I have to come but you dint bother to make sure that i knew about it?" I said jokingly. I laughed and said "It's ok, il be there. " and we all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, we all woke up, ate and got ready for school. The day was long and boring, and tuff since I was trying to avoid him and that ment not going thru any of my shortcuts to classes. When the day was over, I went home and ate.


	12. The ball

As I had walked to the school and arrived, I saw the host club and said "hey guys " with a big smile. Tamaki looked me up and down. I was wearing a suit with a bowtie. He said "this just won't do! Dint you have any dresses?"

I crossed my arms and said "the only dresses that i have make me look like a piece of sushi. So I just came in a suit. What's the problem?" I asked. "Your a lady! You have to dress like a lady! So you have to wear a dress."

I sweat dropped as Haruhi was standing next to me. He called and the twins appeared. "Make her into a lady!" He ordered. They got a creepy look on their faces and said "with pleasure."

As they came near me with the dress, I put up a hand and said "oh no no no. I can get dressed by myself thank you very much." And at that, I grabbed the dress and went into the changing room.

The boys waited outside impatiently, asking every minute if I needed help. Once i had the dress on, everyone but tamaki and Mori were there. I said thru the curtain "you really wanted me to look like a girl eh? Ok, I'm coming out. If one of you dare to laugh there gonna get a fist full."

Tamaki opened the door as i was pulling back the curtain. He stopped dead in his tracks and Mori just paused before continuing to honey. "Now that's my little girl!" He said before swinging at my neck. I was wearing a blue ball gown with a fitted beaded bodice and it was a strap less sweetheart neckline cut.

I alwso had these little high heels on. As tamaki had gotten off of my neck, I looked at him and said "so I'm guessing this is what you wanted." "Oh yes and your so lovely Like a ..." and he trailed off into a long poem. I said "ok, well shouldn't you guys be tending to your guests?"

Tamaki face palmed and said "she's right! Let's go everyone." And as he said that, they all went out into the hallway to announce that the ball had started.

I had gone into the crowd of girls and saw all kinds of different dresses. Some were pink,purple,orange,red, with ruffles, with dots, long, short, they were all there. I smiled as i saw kaoru dancing with a girl and i laughed a bit when i saw Haruhi dancing with a girl who was flawning all over her.

I was sitting down at the side and soon, I heard a voice say "would you like to dance?" I looked up and found Mori standing there. "Me? Wouldn't you ask another girl since they're here to see you?" He cocked his head and said "and your not?" "No. Well yes and everyone eles, well... You know what I mean. Oh never mind." and i took his hand and got up.

Soon, we went up into the dance floor and started ballroom dancing. I looked up at him and said "that was a pretty smooth move back there." And I chuckled a but. We danced for a while. At one point, honey came and Mori and I had danced with him for a bit. I laughed but then I felt someone yank on my shoulder and pull me back. I dint have time to react since i was spun and I stopped when someone had their arms around me. I looked up and saw that it was Kairu.


	13. The ball part 2

I pushed away and heard him say to Mori "what were you doing with my girl?" I looked at him and said "what do you mean your girl? I broke up with you remember" I said to him.

Soon the music had stopped and everyone was watching as I was getting in an argument with Kairu. Mori was standing closer then the others but their was some distance between us and the rest of the host club who were at the edge of the cercle watching.

"I told you were thru. When will that get thru that thick skull of yours?!" "Were over when i say we are. Your not done with me yet." "Oh yes I am." And i turned around to walk away but he said "that's it, go and cry to that ape of yours, but remember, I still own you" And as he said that, I turned around and punched him right in the face.

He dropped to the ground. I looked down at him and said "when will you get out of the dark ages and look at reality for once?" As I finished, I turned and started walking away. I looked at tamaki and said "sorry, I guess that wasn't very ladylike of me" Still a bit angry.

I walked off and some peoples went to help kairu but most just watched as i walked away. Tamaki clapped his hands and said "no reason for this to ruin are night. Start up the music, everyone let's have a great night" And as he said that, everyone started dancing and talking again as if nothing had happened.

He looked at Mori and hushed seriously with a hint of concern "go check on Alexa ok". Mori nodded and started walking off. He went to the back of the school and started walking in the gently lite yard. He walked and soon. He saw something. It was like a blob at first but as he got closer, he saw that it was a person sitting on the bench.

He saw that I was sitting on the bench all alone with the moon as my light. As he got closer, he saw that i had my arms wrapped around my stomach and I was breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" He asked. I dint look up but I took my arms off and said "ya I'm fine" I got up and started walking but then I felt something grab my wrist, stopping me from moving forward.

"Your lying." I put my head down and said "I knew this would happen. I just can't wake up from this nightmare, not this time." I got my wrist away from Mori but i dint try to move or run, I just stood there. Soon, I went and dropped to my knees. Mori was about to run up but then he heard a heavy breath.

He stopped and said "you don't want people to know that you cry, so you cry silently." I just nodded my head. He came closer and bent down and lent me a hand and pulled me up. "You don't have to hide it anymore, not from us" and he did something that shocked me, he gave me a heart felt smile. I could feel myself blushing.

I whipped away my tears and said with a smile "I guess your right. Man am I ever happy that this makeup's water proof" and i laughed a bit. I took a deep breath and said "shall we go back?" And he just nodded with his normal blank expression.

I smiled and said "back to normal I guess." I walked forward and as we were close to the entrance, I said "I like your smile, you should smile more offend." And i walked in before he could answer. As i walked in, I went and chatted with the twins for a bit and then i had some food and talked with a few other girls and soon the ball was over. I stayed behind to help and as we were finishing to clean up, the host club and i were putting stuff in the 4th music room.

As i was carrying in an arm full of table cloths, the host club were putting things away and kaoru asked "Alexa, what did he mean when he said that he owned you?" "Oh, when we were younger, he said that what ever he had he would own. I guess he thought that since he had me as a girlfriend, he thought that he owned me. Anyway, It's just this thing that he has in that messed up brain of his. " and i put stuff away.

I went and lifted up some chairs when tamaki said "you don't have to Carry all of that" I smirked and said "what, are you saying that I can't?" I said jokingly. He was red as he tried to explain while tripping over his own words. I laughed and said "I'm just kidding. I know that you ment that as a general thing. But don't worry, I don't take a bigger bite then i can chew."

He looked at me confused and i said "what, you never heard of that?" And he shook his head. I smiled and said "It's just an expression that means that i don't take more then i can handle. " "ohhhh." He said after hearing my explanation.

I laughed and we finished putting things away. The host club was done putting things away and tamaki said "well I'm gonna go home. Il see you guys tomorrow." "Ya, my dads gonna start to worry." Said Haruhi. "Daddy can drive you!" Said tamaki, "no thanks, I can walk." And as they left tamaki was telling her about how she shouldn't be walking home alone at night.

I saw Kyoya leaving and then the twins said "we should go to." And i said bye to them and honey pulled at my sleave and said "are you going home to?" "Ya I guess I should probably get going to." "We'll walk out with you" honey said with glee. I smiled and said "ok." As we walked out, we got to the front and as i was about to start walking home, I said "I think I forgot something inside. Il see you guys tomorrow ok." And i waved good bye as i walked back towards the school.

Honey looked at Mori and said "It's dark and scary, maybe we should give Alexa a ride home" "ok" Mori said. Honey yawned and said "but I'm gonna wait in the car." Mori nodded and put him in and locked the door. He walked back towards the school and up to were the third music room. As he opened the door, he looked around and saw that the lights were off.

He was about to leave when he saw the top of a head over the couch. He walked over and found me sitting there. I had my head down and just looked down at my shoes. "I thought you were going home." Said Mori. "Ya, me to. I just don't know how to face him, especially after punching him twice." And at that, I clenched my fist a little.

Mori looked at me and said "well all you need to do it not talk to him." My head shot up "what?" "If you don't want to face him, then don't go near him. It's simple." I looked up at Mori and said "I guess your right. Ok I better get home." And i stood up and started walking towards the door.

Mori caught up to me and said "would you like a ride home?" "Sure" I answered with a smile. As we got to the car, honey was curled up in the back seat sleeping. I sat in the passenger's seat and Mori drove off. It was a quiet ride home, only the occasional sound of honey talking in his sleep.

When we got to my house, I looked over at Mori and said "thanks." And he nodded. I was about to take the handle but i froze. "Do you actually think I can do this?" Mori answered with a "yes" I turned to him and smiled.

I leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "il see you guys tomorrow" and left. He watched as I walked up to my door and went in. Mori stayed there for a couple of seconds and gently touched the spot were my lips had brushed his cheeks.

"She likes you." He heard from the back seat. He turned around and saw honey looking at him with his eyes half open and a smile. Mori was about to say something but turned around and put the car in drive and heard the small voice say one last thing before falling back asleep, "and you like her too". Mori dint say anything, he just looked ahead and drove off.


	14. school drama

The next morning, I cane to school and the host club saw me walking into the main hall, but i looked agitated. "Alu-Chan Alu-Chan!" Called honey. I put on a smile that was hard to tell was fake and looked down at honey "morning honey." I looked up and Haruhi said "you look... On edge."

I sighed and said "ya, well It's harder not to talk to your neighbor then you think. I've been trying to avoid him all morning but I just keep running into him and It's pissing me off" I saw the twins chuckle as I finished my sentence. "And what's so funny?" I asked, I had put my hands on my hips and all way weight on one leg. "Oh nothing, It's just" started Hikaru, "you look so cute when your mad" finished kaoru.

I then heard someone say my name. I took a big breath and said to the boys "well get ready, cause I'm about to get adorable." I turned around and i was right about who called me. "What?" I said agitated.

Kairu walked up to me and said "why did you not stop when I first said you name? And why aren't you answering your phone when i call you?" I raised and eyebrow and said "why'd you think. Why do you think i don't answer when you call or when you say my name? Take a wild guess."

He looked at me and then I walked up to him and put my lips next to his ear and said "the only thing that you are." I back away a bit and said " is a sssssssssssnake." I said while hissing the 'S'. I crossed my arms and said clearly "and I'm done with snakes."

I looked him up and down "even the small ones." At that, the twins bursted out laughing. I smirked, turned around and walked away tall and with my head held high. As I walked away, he said "I'm sure next time you won't be able to say it again." He shouted to me.

I turned around, still walking backwards, and said "no, next time il bring a mic and speakers and big sparkly balloons! It'll be like a parade" And i turned back around and continued walking straight. I could hear the twins dying of laughter.

Soon, I went into the hallways filled with teenagers. I got my stuff and headed to class. I was in the same home room as Haruhi and the twins. I went in the class and as I stepped in, I heard two hey's in my direction. I saw the twins come towards me with their arms wide open.

"There's are little drama queen!" They said jokingly and with giant grins. They both placed their arms around my shoulders and I grinned saying "well, sometimes people just have to be dramatic to make a point." And i winked at them.

As the bell rang, we all went to are seats and became quiet as the teacher started. It was a normal day after that. I dint have any run-in's with Kairu and it was a fine day.

At lunch it was sunny so I desided to go outside. I told the Haruhi and the twins but the boys looked at me as if I was going crazy for wanting to eat outside. I looked at them and said "fine with me, but I'm going outside. If you want to join me then be my guest."

Soon, I heard a little voice yell "Alu-Chan I'll go with you!" And saw honey running down the hallway to me. I smiled and said "well looks like I got one little trouper to go with me." And as honey came to me, I propped him up on my back and headed to the doors.

We walked outside and soon got to the giant garden. There was almost no one outside since they all thought that eating outside was just bugs and the dirt, but in my head it was butterflies and flowers.

We found a bench and I set Honey down. We ate are lunch and we laughed a bunch as honey was telling me a funny story about him getting stuck in the drier when he was playing hide-and-go-seek. I told him that I would hide in the drier to and once I thought someone had turned it on.

We were laughing and then I looked at my watch and saw that the bell was gonna ring soon. "I think we should go back in. Class will start soon." "Awwwww." Honey said disappointed. I smiled and said "do you want a ride back?"

He smiled and hopped on my back. i carried him back and as we got to the door, I went to open it, but it was open by someone on the inside. I walled in and saw Mori holding the door. "Thanks." I smiled at him and he nodded in response.

We walked in and I set honey down. "We should get ready for class." Honey looked at me and said "can we come see you after?" I rubbed his head and said " well I'm half way across the school from you, I think that you'll be late if you come see me." "Yes." Said Mori. Honey look up at Mori then had an idea. "After school." I smiled and said "ok. After school il meet you here. I gotta go, il see you guys later." And I ran off to my class.

Mori watched me and then he heard honey's voice say "I can't wait to see her after class. And you are to." Mori looked down at the little lolita boy and just looked at him. Honey grinned and skipped away.

After school was over, honey and Mori waited next to the door where I told them I would meet them. Soon, they saw me walking down the hall. I walked up to them, smiled and said "hey guys. So how was class?' "Boring. All they did was talk about numbers." Said honey.

Mori looked at him and said "it was math class." I giggled at that and then honey said "do you wanna go get a smoothie?" "Sure." And we walked out of school and to the smoothie shop. I looked down at my school uniform and said "il be right back." And walked into the bathroom.

When I came out, I had changed my clothes. I was now wearing some jean shorts and a gray t-shirt that was drooping more on one shoulder and had a 'everything will be amazing' written on it. I walked over to them with my backpack slung over my shoulder. "That's better." I said as I got to the boys.

We each got a smoothie and as i went to pay, Mori put his hand on mine indicating for me to stop and handed the money to the cashier for all of are drinks. As we walked out, I said "thanks for paying for me." And we sat down outside at the table.

Honey was talking non stop all joyful and i was listening with a smile as i would sip my drink. Mori was listening but at some points, he would look at my exposed legs where my left leg was crossed over my right one and my blue converse was slightly sticking out from under the table, but he made sure that I never caught him looking.

After one of honey's stories, my phone started ringing. I picked up and placed the devise to my ear "hello?...oh hey uncle J... Ya, I'm fine... Ok well il be home in a couple of minutes...that's ok... Just having a smoothie with some friends from school... Ok bye." And i hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and honey asked "was that your uncle?" "Ya, he just was wondering how I was doing. That's all." I answered with a smile. I looked at my empty cup and said "well thanks for the smoothie. I should probably get going before it gets late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I picked up my bag and headed home.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Asked honey as they looked at me pulling headphones from my pocket and plugging them in my phone as i was walking away. "I don't know." Said Mori.


	15. Kairu's damage

As Mori and honey were home, mori found something in his bag that was out of place. He looked inside and found a sweater inside that dint belong to him. He pulled it out and saw that it was my blue sweater that i had asked him to put in my bag as i was carrying honey and he put it in his bag by accident.

He desided to bring it back to me. He was about to go ask honey if he wanted to come with him, but honey had fallen asleep after getting home even tho it was still bright outside. Mori put my sweater in his bag and walked in the derection of my house.

He walked up to the door and before he knocked, he saw that the lock was broken. He looked around and then opened the door a bit uncertain. As he came inside, he saw that the furniture was flipped over, things were all over the place and there was glass shattered on the ground. He came in and looked around and dint see me. "Alexa?" He said worried.

He looked and then saw the door to the bathroom was shut and had some dents in it and some broken pieces of woods. He came to the door and saw that it was locked. He knocked but dint get an answer. "Alexa!?" He asked loudly.

There was no answer so he stepped back and kicked the door. The handle popped off and the door slung open. He saw that the inside of the bathroom wasn't damaged. He saw me huddled in a ball at the corner of the bathroom with my hands clamped to my ears and shaking like a leave

. "Alexa? " he said in a small voice as he saw me shaking on the floor with my head down and my eyes shut tight. He came to me, crouched down and put his hand on my arm. As he did that, he felt my muscles tense even more and i yelled "no! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" And my ball became even smaller. He was saying my name over and over but I just keep yelling.

He knew that if I dint see him or hear him, I would never get out of shock. He grabbed my arms and pulled them off my ears and yelled my name over my screaming.

I heard my name, but it wasn't from his voice. I opened my eyes and saw Mori kneeling there infront of me.

My breath was unstable as it was coming out of my mouth. I saw his hands around my wrists and saw that he was the one who was calling my name. As i saw him, I felt like crying but nothing came out. I just breathed deeply and looked into his eyes. I saw worry on his faces and then I calmed down.

As my breathing slowed down, I leaned my head into Mori's chest and shut my eyes again. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back comfortingly. I pulled back and then i felt something drip down the side of my face.

I knew what it was but I dint want Mori to know, but he saw the little strip of red going down my cheek. He looked at it and I saw that his eyebrows twitched in confusion for a second and then he gently put his fingers around the hair that was covering the right side of my face and pulled it back slowly

. As he pulled my hair back, he exposed the red splotch on my head that was dripping down. I saw the shock on his face and i quickly blurted "I-I hit my head on the sink. A dog was barking and it scared me." He obviously dint believe me and said "liar."

I put my gaze down and he said "did he do this?" And I nodded slightly. I saw Mori's reaction, one that I had not seen before. He had anger in his eyes. Fury. He got up and started walking to the door and as I saw him, I knew that he was going to go find Kairu and probably beat him to a pulp

. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and said "no, please don't go. I don't want any more blood. Please, dont go." I said as I Barried my head in his shirt between his shoulder blades. He stopped and i heard him said "ok."

He felt me squeeze him tighter and I said "thank you." My voice almost muffled by his shirt. He turned around and looked down at me. He saw another drop of blood run down my face and he whipped it with his thumb. I looked at the red liquid on his thumb and I had to turn away.

I went to the couch and flipped back over. I put the chair back on his feet. "Your hurt..." He started but i interrupted him and said "and will be fine. It's not the first time this happens." I said the last part hushed. He walked up to me as i was placing a chair back up and he put his hand around my wrist and made me stop. I looked up at him and he pulled me over to the kitchen.

I stopped infront of the counter, he lifted me up by the waist and set me down on the counter top. I knew what he wanted so I said "It's in the first drawer in the bathroom under the sink." He walked over and in a few seconds, he was back with the first aid kit in his hand.

He set it on the counter next to me, opened the box and took out a cotton swab and the disinfectant bottle and put a few drops onto the white material. He then pulled my hair back but I moved away from his hand. He was confused at first but i reached into my pocket, took out a hair elastic and tied my hair into a poney tail, pulling all the hair away from my face and the wound. "There, now it won't get in the way." I said with a smile.

'How can she still smile after what happened and getting hit' mori thought to himself. He lifted the swab to my forehead and rubbed it gently across the cut. I hissed inwards at first from the stinging but I was soon quiet.

He put the cotton ball down and was taking out a bandage. I looked at the red stained material as he wasn't looking and I felt sadness cross me. I knew that it was blood, my blood, that stained the once white piece. As I heard Mori finish opening the bandage, I looked away and pretended like nothing happened. I had grown good at doing that.

He put it up to my head and wrapped an ace bandage around my head to keep it in place. As he stepped away from me, I got off the counter and went to the mirror. As i saw the brown material around my head, I winced a bit. I dint like seeing myself looking injured.

I pulled the elastic out of my hair and put my hair down. The top layers of my hair, I managed to get out from under the band and placed it over. My hair covered all of the band around my head and my bangs covered most of it on my forehead.

I turned around and said "there." Mori looked at me and I answered "I dint like looking at it." I walked over to get the broom leaning on the wall and started sweeping up the broken pieces on the floor. "Thanks for doing it by the way. I'm usually stuck having to do it myself and it takes me a few tries to get it around my head right." I said almost cheery.

"This has happened before?" I heard him ask. I stopped sweeping for a second but started up again and said with the same cheery voice "ya. But It's ok. It puts my cleaning skills to work." I said and giggled a bit.


	16. Haruhi's call

As we finished cleaning up, everything looked back to normal, there was just a lamp missing on the desk, some plates and a cup that were all smashed on the ground earlier. As i tied up the garbage bag, I sighed in relief and said "well, that was hard work. Thanks for helping out. Hey, what did you come here for anyway?" Mori walked over to his bag that was set on the couch and pulled out my sweater. He handed it to me and said "it was in my bag."

I took it, smiled and said "oh ya. I got hot when we were walking and i had honey on my back and i asked you to put it in my bag. You must have put it in your bag by accident. Well thanks for bringing it back. So do you want anything? Food? Something to drink?" "Tea."

I smiled and went into the kitchen. I opened the drawers and found a sack of tea. I put water in the kettle and put it to bowl. "Lemon good with you?" I asked and he just grunted in response, a noise that I have grown to know means a yes. He sat down on the chair next to the counter and said "you live alone?" sounding a bit surprised

"Oh, ya. My uncle lives in a house closer to his work but he comes to visit on the weekends sometimes." "Where are you parents?" I stopped in my tracks and said "they died when I was 10"

Mori was about to say something and i guessed it would be around the lines of 'sorry for asking' because that's what everyone says, so I smiled at him and said "but i know that their in a good place now and i will find them again one day when i get all old and full of wrinkles" and i laughed at the thought of it.

"But dont worry, I'm fine on my own. I mean It's great to have people around but It's also good to have some space you know. Somewhere were you can go to just think and be in peace. If I want loud people and company, I usually just go over to Haruhi's. She's alone most of the time so i go and hang out with her. It's no big deal."

He just looked at me as i moved to get the kettle. I took out two mugs and said while poring the hot water into the teapot "I told you not to look at me like that." He turned away and i brought the mugs to the couch where he was sitting.

I handed him the mug and said "sorry, It's just that I'm not a fan of people looking at me like that" and i sat down next to him. I sipped the mug and it burnt my lip. "Ouch. Careful It's hot" I told Mori. As i saw him blow on the liquid in his cup and take a sip, I grinned. "What?" He asked confused of my reaction.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that i just realized that i have never heard you talk so much all at once. It's nice." I got into the corner of the couch and crossed my legs and smiled at him. He looked into his mug and said "I guess... I Dont know why I talk more with you."

I smiled and said "that's ok. But It's nice to have a conversation with you, even if it is about you wrapping my head with a bandage." I chuckled a bit. I uncrossed my legs, got up and walked over to the counter to put my now empty mug in the sink. I was startled as i turned around and found Mori standing right behind me.

He reached over me and put his mug in the sink next to mine. As I looked at him, he looked down at my bandage. "Well, I guess if your ok, then I should leave." Mori said and turned around and started walking to the door. As he was halfway to the door, he heard me say "Don't be like that. I've just always been on my own, that's all. Please don't go, who knows what could happen with a busted door. And...And I'm scared he'll come back." I said in a small voice.

He turned back around and saw me leaning on the counter as if I was gonna ether burst out crying or throw up or both. He walked back to the counter and said "OK, I'll stay." I looked up at him with a smile.

We had sat down on the couch and I put a movie in. we watched and soon, my cellphone rang. "Hello?" I said picking up. "Oh hey Haruhi, whats up?" "I heard that something happened with Kairu, are you ok?" "Ya,I'm fine. It was just that he wanted to come in and was yelling outside of the door but I dint let him in. Don't worry, everything is ok so you dont need to worry."

I saw Mori stairing at me. I put my hand on the phone and said "Well that's how it started." and then I went back to the phone. "Who're talking to? Its not the weekend yet, is your uncle there?" I heard her ask from the other side of the line.

"No, its Mori."

"Mori!?"

" Ya, I forgot my sweater in his bag and he brought it over. We're just watching a movie."

"Your watching a movie with him? Pass the phone to Mori." she said.

I gave him the phone and I got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink. "hello?" said Mori. "Did he just hit her door or did something eles happened?" she asked worried. "He got in" he just said, "WHAT!? Is she ok?" "He hit her and her head was bleading"

They then both heard me yell "MORI!" from the kitchen. He turned around and I yelled "You don't understand trying not to worry people do you!? Arg" I grunted and thru my arms in the air exasperated. "did she go to the hospital?" "no,I just wrapped her head" "ok, well make sure that she's gonna be alright ok Mori?" and he grunted in agreement.

At that time, I had sat back down next to him and he passed me back the phone. As soon as I put the speaker to my ear, I heard Haruhi yell from the other end of the line

"How could you not tell me that he split your head open!?"

"Well I dint want to worry you, plus im fine, no damage"

" No damage!? You have a bleading head!"

"ok, no serious damage. Lisen, you don't have to worry about me, i'll be fine, plus I have Mori."

I heard her grunt on the other side "Fine, how about tomorrow after school, I go to your house so you can make sure that I don't get murdered?" I said joking. "OK, well il see you tomorrow, and enjoy your date with Mori" she said snickering. "It's not a date. Bye" and I hung up.


	17. Back story

I looked at Mori and he was waiting for me to say something, but instead I just hit his arm with force. He looked at me shocked and I said "Dint you catch on that I dint want to worry her?" He looked at me and said "she deserved to know." "Baka" I hushed.

He looked at me and said "your her best friend right?" "Ya." "Well wouldn't you want to know if she got hurt or is something happened to her?" My face snarled and said "don't use reverse psychology on me. " "who said it was reverse psychology?" He said with a grin. "You know, you really are different when your around me. " I say more agitated then i intended and got off of the couch and went into my room.

He waited for a second, but then got up and headed for the door. As he was about to leave, he realized that he dint hear my door close and he knew that if I wanted him to leave, I would have closed my door. He turned around and walked to my door frame.

He saw me sitting at the end of my bed on the floor with my knees bent upwards and my arms lazily draped around them. "I don't want people to worry cause... That's what happened. They were worried" I said staring at the ground.

"Who?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. I dint raise my head or my voice. I stayed at the same volume that was just above a whisper and a little bit softer then normal. "My parents."

I took a big shaking breath and said "I was working on a project at my friend's house. They had gone out for super at their favorite restaurant across town. We had finished a bit earlier then we thought. I only lived a couple of blocks away from her so I just called my parents.

I got the voice mail so I just told them that i was gonna walk home so they dint need to pick me up. It was fine for me, I dint think it was that big of a deal. So i walked home. When I was almost home, their where police cars all around my block. I stopped and I saw a man getting arrested at the corner.

Apparently there had been a shooting in my neighborhood. I had gotten there just as they stopped the guy. No one was hurt, not there anyway. I went inside and i tried calling my mom's cell to let her know that i got home and that I was ok. I guessed that they were worried since I heard the news on the radio when i got in. "

I swallowed deeply and continued. "So I called and someone picked up. I knew it wasn't my mom's voice. I thought maybe she was at the bathroom and they met a friend at the restaurant."

I started choking on my words. I took another deep breath "when I asked who it was, she said It was a police officer. I asked why she had my mom's phone and she told me to meet her at the police station. So I ran to the police station.

When i got there, I was out of breath but as i came in, the lady that was on the phone knew it was me and brought me to the back. Once I sat down she... She told me that my parents h-had been in a car crash and that they dint make it. "

I looked up to the sky and said with a shaking voice "I cried so much. I can still remember all the heads that turned away from me crying because they couldn't bear to see a little girl like that. I had never cried so much in my life."

And as I said that, I put my head down and a small sob escaped my lips. Mori walked forward and he started saying my name and touched my shoulder, but I shot up out of his touch and stood up straight, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"That's why I don't want people to worry about me. I can take care of myself and i don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. That's all there is to it." He came up to me and said "I know It's hard, but you can't just keep yourself in a shell. You have to start trusting others, and trusting yourself." I turned around and hugged him as tight as I could and barried my head in his shirt.

"Your right. It's just hard." And i felt his arms wrap around me. As i turned my head, I said in a sheepishly soft voice "so when are you gonna go back?" Mori dint answer. "You have to go back home at some point." He looked down at me and said "il go when I know that your ok."

I put my head back down and said "your so sweet, you know that right." And i pulled back before he could answer. I walked to the couch, sat down and said "hey, c'mon if you want to see the end of the movie." So he came over and finished the movie with me.

After that the movie was over, I got up and went to my room. As I came back, I was wearing checkered pijama pants and a black tank top. I sat down at the couch and i looked at Mori "so, does anyone know that your here? I'm guessing since you thought it was just gonna be a quick hi bye, that you dint bother to tell anyone."

Mori looked at me and i knew that i was right. I reached over from behind me and grabbed the phone. I passed it to Mori and said "here. Call before they get worried." He took the phone and started dialing.

He told his butler, who had answered the phone, that he was at a friend's house and that he was going to be home late. After that he heard his butler say that he would pass on the message, he hung up the phone and passed it back to me.

I put the phone on the table infront of me and i said "there, now they won't think you got murdered or anything. Well, assuming that you wouldn't beat them to death before they got the chance to." And i smiled at him.

Soon, I sat up next to him and said

"so, your gonna graduate this year right?"

He nodded.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"College "

"cool. Are you going to the one in the region or out of town?"

"The one here. What about you?"

I smiled and said "well, since I'm not graduating yet, I'm gonna stay in school. But after that, I dont know. I might go to college but I dont really know what I want to do yet."

"Well you have time to think about it." I smiled and we talked for a bit longer. I was talking most of the time but get would also talk.

After a while, I had gotten tierd and slide down the couch and my head landed on the pillow at the end of the couch. Mori looked down at me and he felt himself being tierd so he closed his eyes as well.


	18. The book

The next morning, Mori woke up and found himself lying down and i was lying infront of him and he had his arm across my midsection. He got up and made sure not to wake me up.

As he got off of the couch, he looked down to find me lying on my side with my eyes closed. He walked over to the kitchen and went to get a glass of water. As he was looking for a cup, he saw the tip of something in the back.

He moved a few things and pulled out the strange object. As he had it out, he saw that it was a leather book. He unwinded the string around it and unfolded the pages.

He flipped thru then and something from a page caught his eye. He turned back and saw that what had caught his eye, was a picture. It was a picture of my wrist with the big bruise. He read the words next to it.

"Today, Kairu and I broke up. I found him kissing Emiko in the corner. Of all people to cheat on me with, he chose that little twig of a girl with blonde hair that has been bleached to much and the IQ of what happens when you mix a hippo and a dodo bird. Anyway, when I caught him kissing her, like I always do, I lashed out and slapped his sorry ass. It felt go to. So I told him we were thru but of course, he still wanted me back so he came after me. After that I yelled at him and tried to open the door, he slammed it shut and it landed on my wrist. The picture of it is the one you see here. Anyway, I gave him a black eye after and i dumped him and hopefully I'm done with guys like him. "

and that was the end of the words on that page. He continued reading a bit On the other pages.

I talked about the dance, my family, missing Canada. Everything. And I had a few pictures or objects they were tapped to the pages.

When he heard me starting to wake up, he quickly took the book and put it in the drawer as I was getting up. I looked back as i heard the drawer close. "Oh hi. I thought that you would have left by now." Mori just shook his head.

I got up and made us breakfast. After that, I told Mori "ok, well you go home and get ready and i will see you at school." Mori was about to argue but I said "you need to get ready for school and i am not lending you my toothbrush." I said jokingly. He gave in and walked to the door and out onto the street.


	19. goodbye

At school, Mori did not see me all day. He had gone to my locker but i was never there. At lunch he looked around and never saw me. After school, he went to the host club and I was not at my table.

After that the host club was over, he went over to the group and before he could say anything, honey asked "Haru-Chan, where'a Alu-Chan? Is she sick?" Haruhi said "no, she's not sick. I saw her at school today, but she wasn't very cheerful. She dint talk or anything, she was just wearing a hoodie and never said anything and she bolted from her locker to her class."

"So she dint say anything?" Asked the twins. "Nope. Oh wait, she did give me this." And she pulled out a boxe from her bag. "What's inside?" Asked tamaki. "I don't know. She said to open it with the host club."

She took off the lid and they were all shocked to see what was inside. They found envelopes. There was an envelope with each of their names written on one. Tamaki pulled his out of the box and handed the others to the designated person. Haruhi opened her envelope first and found a letter. "It's her writting" as she looked at the words.

"Haruhi, you have been the best friend anyone could have ever asked. I am sorry that I haven't been completely truthful to you, and I hate that. So i

At the bottom of the box, you will find a leather book. It is my book, there is everything in there so i won't have to keep any more from you."

She read out loud. Hikaru liked in the box and found the little leather book. Mori saw it as being mine and there was a note on it. "All the secrets I did and dint tell you, except for Kyoya who read it before." Everyone looked at it, all but Mori. He looked at the book and then ripped open his letter. He read it and as he was reading the letter, Haruhi said "that's her book. But she never let's anyone read it."

Haruhi looked at the box then saw that Mori was not among them. She looked over and saw that he was reading the letter with scared eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Mori read the letter and hushed "no" and ran out, dropping the letter behind him.

She picked it up and read the words out loud.

"Mori, you have been so great to me for the past few weeks. Even tho I haven't talked much to you before, you have been great. You saved me from almost all of my bad moments in theses weeks. Sadly, you weren't able to save me from reality. I just wanted to write you this letter to say thank you, and good bye. By the time you read this, I would have not had the chance to say it ever again, so I'm saying it now. Good bye, but don't worry, I will finally be reunited with my parents. And I am so glad that I got to hear your voice, one last time"

Haruhi read the last sentence again and dropped to the floor in sobs.

Mori ran out of the school and saw that it had started raining since there was supposed to be a thunder shower today. He ran thru the streets and up to my door. He banged on the door but dint get an answer. A lady from the next building asked "are you looking for alexa?" "Yes, do you know where she is?" He asked in a panic.

"Ehhhmmm, I believe so. She said that she was going to look at the water on the rock point down the road." Mori nodded and ran off towards the point. As the water was splashing in his eyes, he continued down, almost not caring if there were any cars in the way. As he got to the point, he saw me at the edge and ran towards me. "Alexa!" But I dint turn around.

I was on the edge looking at the water. I took a deep breath and then lifted up my foot. As I was about to go forward, I felt something around my waist and pull me back. I heard Mori's voice "no, you can't do this!"

"let me go! Damn it just let me go! Just let me die!" I cried out. Mori put me down and turned me to face him. "What about your uncle?! What about him?! Are you just gonna leave him!" I started crying and said "I don't have an uncle." Mori looked at my face dripping as i stood there under the rain.

"He died when I was eight. I just said I had an uncle so the school would let me be there without putting me in a foster home. I have no one. "

"but he called you."

"No, he dint. Its a program so the school doesn't get suspecius."

I put my head down and started crying again. "You have us." Mori said. I crouched down into a ball and started crying. Mori watched for a second before picking me up and carrying me back to the school.

As i was crying, my wet close, still getting soaked by the down poor, were almost sticking to Mori's arm. He dint say anything, even when i had stopped crying but dint move.

We dint say anything. He walked me up the stairs and into the club. As he gently kicked the door open, the boys were looking at us. Mori set me down and kaoru wrapped a towel around me. "Don't worry alexa, were here for you." As he said that, we all heard from the back of the room "ALEXA!?"

I heard footsteps and soon I saw little hands pushing the boys saying "out of my way! MOVE!" And Haruhi appeared in front of me.

She looked at me then grabbed me into a hug, not caring that I was soaked. I felt her warm tears drip on my shoulder. I felt tears go down my cheeks again. I held onto her tight and then I heard her say "never do that again. Never."

I couldn't speak. She pulled back to look me right in the eyes and said "promise me." And i nodded. I wiped my tears and then I got away from everyone and went into the corner.

Soon, I felt someone over me and wrapping their arms around me. I heard someone gasp in shock, that's when I looked up and saw Kyoya from the side of my eye hugging me. Kyoya said in my ear "don't do that again, it won't solve anything." I delicately put my hand up to his arm and said "ok, I won't." He unfolded from around me and sat down at the couch.


	20. No more secrets

Everyone went to sit on the couch and I brought over the book. I put it on the table infront of them and pushed it towards them. "We don't have to read it" started tamaki. "I know that you don't, but I want you to. No more secrets."

And I walked over to the other end of the room as Haruhi started reading the book out loud. I was holding the towel around me tightly and i was just closing my eyes as i was starting to sway from side to side. I felt arms around me, but they felt bigger then the ones that were around me earlier. Stronger but gentler.

"So you really want them to know everything?" I recognized Mori's voice behind me. I turned and said with a forces smile "well, everything that I don't want to remember isn't in that book so I think I'm good. " I looked at him and my smile disappeared "aren't you gonna read it?" "I already have. "

I looked at him shocked and he said "when i was at your house, I found it when i was looking for a mug. " I smiled a bit and said "well, I guess I should find better hiding spots then." I looked up at him and said

"how come It's always you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your always the one that comes and finds me. The dance, after school, at the beach,even during hide and go seek. How come It's always you that comes?"

He smirked and said "well, maybe It's because I care." And as he said that, I heard Tamaki yell "What?! I CARE TO! DADDY ALWAYS CARES!" and i then i saw Haruhi dragging his ear down so he would sit back down. "Way to ruin the moment baka." I heard Hikaru say.

I laughed and then Mori said "promise me no more running away." I looked him and said "I promise." I hugged him and he hugged me back. I pulled back and then i walked over to the rest of the host club, minus Kyoya who was writing in his book, and i said with a smile "so, you guys done yet?"

I said jokingly. They looked up at me and tamaki said "no, were about half way thru." I looked down and saw the picture of a recked car. "Oh. Your at that part." Haruhi covered the picture with her hand and said "we can skip it if you want."

I turned and said "no It's ok. Just, try to read it fast. " and i walked over to my table. I heard Haruhi's voice saying the words that i had written down. She was, or more I was, describing the accident. How it happened, being at the police station after, the funeral, how i felt thru all of that, how I was stuck at my grandmother's house who dint like me, untill she passed away.

At one point, I heard her say "she said it was my fault. That i was the one distracting them during the accident and that it was my fault that they had died." As she said that, I felt a tear starting to roll down my cheek, remembering the memory.

I wipped the tear from my skin and took a deep breath. Haruhi stopped after reading those words and i felt them look at me. "Alexa, i... I never knew." I liked at them and said "she was a grumpy old bat. She would mumble stuff all the time. If you want to finish it before midnight, I suggest that you keep reading. " I said And turned my head.

I looked at them all hovering over my book, looking at the words and the pictures tapped to the pages. I took out my headphones and played my music, not able to bear the pain of my words being said out loud. After that they had finished, I had half fallen asleep ok the table.

Kaoru walked up to the table and looked at what song I was lisening to. He saw the name and sighed. I was lisening to 'when your gone' by avril lavigne.

He gently brushed his palm on my shoulder and I woke up. I looked up and rubbed my eyes, "what time is it?" He answered "It's 5. We're closing up." I stretched in my chair and let out a squeak before getting up. I turned to find tamaki, kaoru and Hikaru chuckling at the door.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, It's just that you sounded so cute when you did that noise" said Hikaru. I smiled and walked over to them. I had finally dried off from the rain but my hair was still a little damp. As i got to the door, the twins put their arms around me and said "so, you want a ride home?"

I looked at them and said "sure,why not." Hikaru saw tamaki's worried expression and he leaned in to my ear and said "well, if you want, you can come to are house." And at that, I saw tamaki trying to not explode infront of the twins. Kaoru leaned in and said "ya, you can come stay with us. We can play a game" the twins then each went and nibbled on my ears.

I saw tamaki starting to explode but i had a plan. Before ether could touch me, I turned to each and gave them a quick peck on the cheek and as I was walking backwards from the shocked twins, I grinned and said "I think il just walk." And i went off.

"You can't just let them do that! ALEXA!" Tamaki shouted. The twins were frozen and they each put a hand up to their cheek. "How can she be happy" said Hikaru "after all of what's happened." Finished Kaoru.

Kyoya came up to the twins and said "she does this so she keeps her emotions sealed. Even tho she is a bubbly person and laughs all the time and is loud, she hides her negative emotions so she doesn't get hurt. She, in her words, 'puts up a wall' so no one can get in."

The twins looked at him as he walked away and towards the others. The twins saw me laughing and having my arm around tamaki's shoulder, since I was his height it was easy, and him pouting as I was laughing.

The twins caught up with us. We walked to where the cars were parked and Hikaru said "so you still want that ride?" I smiled at them and said "ya." I got in the car with the twins, I was in the back seat while Hikaru was driving and kaoru was in the passenger's seat.

As we got to my house, I was about to get out, but kaoru said "wait, we have a question to ask you." I looked at them and said

"I told you, I'm not telling you how i know the difference between you two."

"That's not it."

"What is it?"

"We were wondering... Why do you shut everything inside?"

I looked at them with shock and I said "wha... What are you talking about?" He looked at me and said "why do you put up a wall? We are all here for you so why do you still put up a wall?" I looked at them, sighed and said

"Damn it, I'm gonna have to talk to Kyoya about him opening his mouth. I do it so i don't get hurt. I have tried to stop putting up walls but sometimes I just can't. " I looked up at them and said " but I can tell you this, no one has broken down more walls then the host club has." And I smiled at them.

I went and gave them a hug. In my ear, Hikaru whispered "well you better let all those walls down if you wanna get with Mori." I pulled back and said "what!?" "Oh please, we know you like him." Said kaoru. "Besides, we think he likes you to." Said Hikaru.

I took my bag and said "I dont know what your talking about. Well il see you tomorrow. Bye guys" and i got out. I walked up to my door and unlocked it then waved goodbye to the leaving car.

As i got in, I found Haruhi standing in the center of the room. "Haruhi? What are you doing here?" "I'm going to stay over tonight, and you can't make me leave. " I smiled and put down my bag. She stayed the night and since it was Friday, we had pizza and watched a movie.


	21. He's back

The next day, I got a call from tamaki "hi alexa. We're coming over." I looked at Haruhi and said

"we? Who's we?"

"Mori, Kyoya, honey, kaoru and Hikaru."

"Wait, when are you coming over?"

"Were here."

I hung up the phone and ran to the window. I saw them getting out of their cars and i turned around to Haruhi. We were both in tank tops with are pijama pants. "The guys are here" I said with a hint of panic in my voice.

Haruhi saw what we looked like and we both ran to the room and changed as fast as we could. We heard the doorbell ring and I yelled "just a minute!" I finished buttoning up my shorts and Haruhi put on her shirt.

I ran to the door, opened it and said "next time, a little warning before." And they all came in while the twins laughed. We all sat down and we talked. I brought everyone food and we were having a blast. I was sitting between the twins and we were all laughing.

Soon, I heard a banging on the door. I was confused and then I heard a voice from the other side of the door yell "Open up! I know your in there!" I knew who it was.

Kairu was at the door again and he was mad, as mad as he was last time. I sunk down and into Kaoru. Everyone knew who it was and soon all eyes were on me, but I couldn't see it since my eyes were shut tight and my arms were starting to tremble as they were crossed over my stomach.

Soon, the door burst open and a furious Kairu stormed in. "Where are you you worthless pig!" He yelled. He turned and saw us all on the couch. Since i was on the couch against the wall, he saw me right away. I had opened my eyes when he came in and i was staring right at him.

As he saw me, he completely ignored that there others and he stormed in my direction. As i saw him coming, my arm clung until Hikaru's wrist and he saw that i was breathing heavily.

Everyone saw the fear in my eyes, then i felt Hikaru's arm twist so he was holding my trembling hand and so was Kaoru.

Kairu stopped infront of me and said "so you think you can just go and kill yourself without letting me know?! To bad it didn't work! Next time let me know so I can come and watch and do it better next time so i don't have to see your face again you...!"

He lifted his hand to hit me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw an angry Mori gripping onto Kairu's wrist and holding him almost off the ground. I was shocked and so was everyone else.

Mori looked at Kairu, who was staring at him in horror, and said " don't touch her. If you ever touch her again, I will snap you in half. Understood?" And Kairu nodded as fast and as meeny times as he could before Mori continued "you Will stay out of her life and stay away from her and anyone she's related or friends with. Do you understand?"

He asked harshly and even more terrifying then before. "yes, I understand, I understand. Never see her again, away from her life. I got it" he said panicking. Mori let him go and he ran out of the door. Mori watched as he ran out and then he felt a figure wrap around him. He looked down to find me hugging him with tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. Mori hugged me back which left the entire host club even more shocked, all but Honey.

As I pulled back, Hikaru said "wow, be careful, she's got one hell of a grip." I turned to see the twins shaking their red hands. I started laughing and said "sorry about that" I sat back down and massaged each of the twins' red hands.

They stayed for a while, it was starting to get late so they desided to go back to their houses and I walked Haruhi home. As i walked back, I just had a big grin on my face knowing that I won't be bothered by Kairu anymore.


	22. Graduation

The next week, it was graduation week. We were doing all of are exams and once we were done, we all went to Honey and Mori's graduation. I was sitting with the rest of the host clung and we all took a pictures as the two got their diplomas.

When they were done taking pictures with the graduating class, the two went to go and see the host club. Everyone gave them a hug, but they dint see me. Honey asked Haruhi "where's Alu-Chan?" He asked. "I don't know. She was here a second ago" as everyone was looking around for me, they all heard my voice.

They all turned and I yelled "Mori!" With a big smile on my face. I jumped and swung around his neck. Mori caught me, of course, and put his hands on my waist so i wouldn't fall down. As i landed back on the ground, I had a giant smile on my face and said "he's moving! He's moving away! His mom just told me. I'm done with him forever and It's all thanks to you!'

I yelled and without even thinking, I went on my toes and gave him a kiss. I pulled back and i came to my senses. 'What did I just do' I thought and panicked a little.

My face was the shade of a tomato and everyone was looking at me and the twins started chuckling to themselves. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see Honey with big eyes saying "don't i get a kiss for graduating?"

I picked him up and kissed his cheek. He felt all happy and the awkward moment just vanished. Honey went on Mori's back and we took pictures of the two. We were all going back to Tamaki's house for the graduation party that he was throwing the two older boys.

As we were all walking back, Mori stopped me and I started getting red again. "S-sorry for before, I was just really excited and..." Before I could finish my explanation, he bent down and landed his lips on mine.

I melted and then i saw flashes thru my eye lids. We pulled back and saw the entire host club looking at us, the twins, Haruhi and Kyoya with cameras.

I laughed and hugged Mori. We continued walking to the cars and i giggled. "What?" Asked Mori. "Just that that picture's probably gonna be in the next calendar of the host club." And at that I let out a laugh. We all went to Tamaki's house and had a great time.

We danced, we ate and everybody was so tierd that we all spent the night. I fell asleep on the couch and Mori put the blanket on my sleeping form. He smiled and then i held his hand in my sleep. He sat down and held my hand until he fell asleep with are fingers still intertwined.

Mori left for a college in the region. I continued going to ouran with the others and we would always get visits from the two boys on the weekends. When i graduated, I went to a college in the region as well and the entire host club would always meet during the week ends and whenever he had breaks. We spent all the holidays together and Mori and I stayed together. We all were happy and we all stayed together.

The End

**So that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully I will put up another storie.**

**I also forgot to put this at the biggining but I own NOTHING. All of the peoples and everything go to the rightful owners.**

**Anyway, see ya , my sexy little muffins.**

**M.D.D **


End file.
